


Morning Sun

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, reader is a trans!male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Fluff and smut with a trans!male readerfor all my fellow trans men out there *finger guns*whats a title





	Morning Sun

You were slow at first to wake up. The remnants of your dream fading away as the first thoughts of the day appeared. The first was how soft the bed was, how comfy the pillow under your cheek was. Then how warm you were with the light blankets draped across your body. As well as the the sound of your music playing, the hand over your crotch, the large warm body behind you and wait a minute

You opened your eyes and inhaled, reached down below the sheets to find a hand covered in a silky material oh okay that's right, demonic clown, alright.

There was a short giggle behind you before a wet warm tongue curled around your ear, licking along the outer edge of it. You followed his giggle with your own as his tongue tickled your skin. You gripped his hand that was holding you and helped guide him against you, letting out a soft moan. Pennywise purred behind you, reaching in to suckle on your earlobe as his fingers ran along your dick. 

You arched your head back til your cheeks touched. You and Pennywise briefly glanced at each other before he turned his head and kissed you deeply. You whimpered as his tongue ran along yours, as well as his fingers reaching under your boxers and you keened as they ran over your entrance. 

He teased and prodded as he growled into your mouth, making you whimper in return. You bucked lightly into his hand, making him stroke your cock faster. The arm not being used snaked under you to wrap over your chest. A finger lightly pulled at the hem of your binder. 

"Hm, didn't take it off last night?"

You shrugged. "Nah, just kinda passed out."

" 's not good, you know." He spoke, gently brushing the skin underneath the edge of the fabric.

"I know. Can I take it off after this?"

He thought for a moment. "Alright."

You smiled as he nuzzled into your neck, purring whilst speeding up his fingers. Your breathing began to pick up as the sensations from his hand made pleasure course through you. Soft moans pitched up higher as a finger dove deep into you, immediately going for that spot up inside you and massaging it mercilessly. His palm ran over your cock as his movements sped up, sharp teeth nibbling on your neck and making you cry out for more. 

Pennywise suddenly moved from behind you, going down while turning you onto your back. You grinned as he pulled the covers away to gaze at your erection. He smiled as he placed a finger on the tip, causing you to keen and shift a little. The clown smirked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes before leaning down to lick up over your entrance and cock. You whined and leaned your head back, closing your eyes as that sinful tongue wrapped around your dick and pulled at it. Moans became more prominent as you felt two fingers push up inside you, making you reach behind at the pillows underneath your head.

Pennywise placed his whole mouth over your dick, sucking and fingering you as you tried to hold it together as best as you could. Noises poured from your mouth more and more as he sped up. The heat coiled down there quickly and soon your hands moved to his head as you began to grind against him. You called his name out until he added another finger and pushed up -hard- and instantly you cried out, throwing your head back as your orgasm rocked through you. And he continued to pleasure you throughout it until you body had gone slack and you whispered quietly for him to let up. He finally moved away after making sure to lap up all of your mess, smiling up at you before jumping up and laying on top of you. His mouth found yours and you couldn't help but smile as you tasted yourself on him. He pulled away and gazed down at you before nuzzling your face and purring once again. You returned his affection with kisses all over his face as you two snuggled in the morning sunlight.


End file.
